


[Podfic] A Hundred Visions and Revisions

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Emily of New Moon - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Emily made her choice. Now she has to live with it.





	[Podfic] A Hundred Visions and Revisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hundred Visions and Revisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33008) by [athousandwinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds). 



This is just a perfect post-canon fic.

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/i8tl2gjusmd3jhtgfb6q5tbj7cg6ofgj). Length: 41 m 29 s.


End file.
